Remembering James, Remembering Love
by Shadowed Sunrise
Summary: Lily and James were together at Hogwarts.Near graduation Lily lost memory of all the people in her life due to a Quiddich accident.Lily has started over and James misses her.Now he meets up with her as his co-worker's fiance.What is he going to do?12Chaps
1. Meeting Again

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. I am not profiting from this either, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 1: Meeting Again  
  
Lily Evans. Perfect girl with a perfect life. She was a rather wealthy, a full grown witch, a beautiful, full grown witch at that who had just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was engaged to an also well-off, very good looking wizard, Adam Tucker. Every girl envied Lily, and at times she envied herself. Yet when she would fall asleep she would dream of someone else, another love that she seemed to know so well. When she woke up she remembered the dream but not the person. She remembered feeling a way she had never felt before, so when she awoke she felt empty. Lily would remind herself of how lucky she was and go about her day, but every night the dream came back, leaving her empty every morning. Nobody knew about these dreams but she figured it was all right because she figured it was just a phase and it would pass, yet they had been going on for a few years and she wondered if they would ever stop. Like I said, she didn't think much of it and continued with her life as normal.  
  
One day she was with Adam at Three Broomsticks and they ran into a few new friends of his. He had recently joined the ministry and knew they three men, as they were aurors.  
  
"Lily," Adam began to introduce the four, "This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and last but not least James Potter." James smiled a charming smile that Lily recognized but she did not remember from where. The four wizards and Lily sat down at a table in the small restaurant. When nobody came to wait on them, Adam and Lily wandered up to straighten it out. As soon as Lily and Adam reached the counter Lily turned around to see the three young aurors huddled in whispers.  
  
"James, I can't believe it's her! You have to try and talk to her! She is all you talk about ever since the accident a couple years ago and here is your chance to actually talk TO her and not just ABOUT her!" Sirius whispered, obviously sick of James's obsession with Lily.  
  
Remus looked up noticing Lily watching them who tried to make it look like she was looking at a painting near their table, "Sirius, James can't do that to Lily! She obviously doesn't remember him and has started her life over. Can you even IMAGINE how hard it would be for her? She would be so confused!"  
  
James, who staring longingly at Lily finally snapped out of it and spoke, "Sirius, as much as I would love to do just that, Remus is right. She seems so happy and---," James stopped abruptly as Adam and Lily returned to the table.  
  
The five them had a nice, normal conversation not involving what Sirius was suggesting at all.  
  
That night when everyone went home James finally admitted to himself that he was not over Lily and never would be. He was going to have to try and talk to her again just as he had right after her accident. Before it was too late. That night all he could dream about was Lily, his sweet, lost, love, Lily.  
  
Back in Lily's bedroom she dreamed again, yet this time her dream varied more than usual. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There she was, flying high at a quidditch game at her old school Hogwarts. She had flying swiftly toward the goal, quaffle under her left arm, right hand gripping her broom tightly. Suddenly the dark shape of a bludger came speeding towards her. Beaters on her team sped toward her so that they could protect both their teammate and the easy score. Underneath her, what seemed like miles below was the shape of James Potter. As a seeker, James would normally be high above the rest of his team waiting for the snitch, but a time like this there were exceptions. In less than a second the bludger hit the side of Lily's head at full speed knocking her off her broom. The dream seemed so real and Lily could actually feel the pain. Before losing consciousness to the outside world, Lily heard James scream bloody murder, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!LILY!!!!!!!!!!" He prepared to catch her and the good thing is, he did. The bad thing, although is that the unconscious Lily broke his broom in the process. They both went hurtling to the ground at a tremendous speed. He tried to hold on to her as tight as he could, hoping he would break her fall. Nonetheless, she slipped through his grip. In a second the two of them came crashing to the ground, laying lifeless only five feet apart. Lily and James both woke up (in her dream) in the hospital wing a week later. James sat up thinking, then remembering the horrible incident. Turning to Lily in the bed next to him, he spoke, "Lily, that sure was a bad fall, huh? Are you alright?" He waited for a few minutes then realizing that Lily wasn't going to talk to him he put on his glasses to see her better. After coming into focus he saw that Lily was sitting up, like himself, but unlike James she was looking around herself looking confused and frightened. James spoke again, tapping her on the shoulder, "Lily? Hello? Are you alright?" Lily looked startled, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realized you were talking to me. So you call me Lily, do you? Oh and I believe I missed your name, what was it?" James looked shocked and hurt, "Oh, James, James Potter." At that moment a nurse walked in, cutting off their conversation and Lily read off her nametag that she went by the name of Madame Pomfrey. "Oh dears," Madame Pomfrey said looking worried and concerned. At that moment Lily woke with a start. Her alarm clock went off, reminding her that if she didn't hurry she would be late for breakfast with Adam. She quickly got washed, got dressed and did her hair and make-up. She ran in the café door, just making it on time. She knew that Adam didn't like it when she was late. She slowed down, noticing the stares around her and quietly snuck up on Adam from behind. " Hello my dearest Lily," he said as he turned around, "And I see that you are on time and looking lovelier than ever." Lily didn't need to ask how he knew it was her. She felt that her and Adam had a certain.connection. They slowly ate their breakfast, talking in between about all the normal things. He then invited Lily to come as his date to a business dinner/party the ministry. She willingly accepted, as she was looking forward to it. Adam informed her that the three aurors she had met previously would be there so there would be someone nice around her own age to talk to, just incase Adam was caught up in a boring with the Minister or one of his associates.  
  
That night Adam got caught up in a conversation with several different head of departments including the minister himself, Nicholas Clayton, as she knew he would. She whispered in his ear that she was going to go talk to the three aurors that she had taken quite a liking to (as friends at this point of course). She gave him a gentle kiss before heading off to find those three aurors, Remus, Sirius, and last but not least (as Adam had implied at their previous acquaintance), James. She spotted the three men at once and it reminded her that they were all three very good looking, especially James.  
  
Then the one, Remus spoke, "How is Mr. Tucker?"  
  
This suddenly made Lily focus and she reminded herself of her love for Adam, "Oh fine, Clayton and him got caught up in a very boring conversation that I don't understand at all. I figured I would come say hello to you three because I certainly don't want to talk to Mrs. Toll about her pet cats any longer."  
  
Lily turned looking more directly at James and noticed that he was looking at her like he knew her and something about her that she herself did not, but was too afraid to tell or ask her. Lily noticed Sirius nudge James, making him leave whatever world he was wandering in.  
  
Startled, James quickly thought of something to say, "Yeah, Mrs. Toll sure has and obsession with those cats alright."  
  
Lily then for some odd reason that when she looks back on she doesn't even understand asking it because she knew his full name, "I know. This may sound dumb but what is your full name again?"  
  
Lily could see that James thought this was strange but he answered, nonetheless, "Oh, don't worry. It's James, James Potter."  
  
Lily mumbled to herself, but accidentally loud enough for the three men to hear her, "Ah, yes. James Harold Potter, a fine name indeed."  
  
James looked at her in disbelief, "Um, not to be rude ma'am, but how did you know my middle name? I haven't even ever told Adam."  
  
"Your middle name? Oh yes," Lily said giving herself time to think of something because she didn't even know how she knew his middle name, "Oh yes, well I believe I must have heard someone call you it."  
  
James didn't entirely believe this because nobody at all had called him by his full name in years. Then he thought of his previous relationship with Lily at Hogwarts School, before she was hit by a bludger causing her to forget everything about her life with James and their friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter (who no one knew where he had been for the past few years), and realized that it was a possibility for her to remember small details without her knowing where she was remembering them from. James smiled his charming smile, saying, "Oh okay, that makes sense"  
  
Lily thought that he had really believed her. Although James and his friends knew the truth. At that moment Lily paused, remembering a small fraction of her dream, wondering if it had ever been true. After all, for some strange reason she didn't remember anything about her relationships and friends at Hogwarts. Then out of nowhere..  
  
Then out of nowhere.Sirius started up a conversation about where everyone went to school (I bet you thought I was going to say something dangerous like something came flying at them or they heard deadly screams coming closer.he he he). Lily thought it was very strange that all four of them said Hogwarts. She said that she didn't remember any of them. She asked what house they were in and how old they were. All four said Gryffindor and all four said 20. Then she remembered that she had been told that she had a memory loss toward graduation. This also made her remember her strange dream she had recently. She told the three this but of course they already knew, not letting her in on the little secret.  
  
Over the next few weeks the four hung out a lot more and Lily felt even more stranger around them each time. The dreams kept coming back every night leaving her feeling empty yet not knowing why or remembering the dream. 


	2. Padfoot and Moony's Plan

(Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize isn't mine. And I'm not profiting off of this either, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 2: Padfoot and Moony's Plan  
  
Lily's dreams began getting more and more confusing, and she would remember less and less in the morning. One morning at breakfast she thought it was strange that Adam all of a sudden started talking about strange dreams and how they relate to your life.  
  
Lily, thinking he somehow creepily knew about her dreams, was startled and asked, "Adam! Why in the world would you be talking about other people's dreams! It is none of your business what they dream! Worry about your own dreams!"  
  
Adam, surprised by Lily's reaction replied, " Lily, sweetheart, I just read this very interesting article in the Daily Prophet today about it and I was just sharing it with you. There's nothing to get upset about." Adam still looked slightly frightened by Lily's reaction.  
  
Talking to Lily very carefully, so he didn't upset her again, told her that they he had to meet at Sirius Blacks house because You-Know-Who (as he said it) had been gaining many more death eaters quicker than normal ever since the world cup. Lily asked if she could go just as Adam asked her to go. They both knew Lily had nothing to do that night and all of her friends were out of town.  
  
Before they went to dinner at Sirius's, Adam sent him an owl telling him that Lily was coming. Of course, since Sirius was the one that wanted James to make Lily once again fall in love with him, sent an owl to James to look extra good that night. (James and Remus were coming that night too) Then Sirius wrote an owl to Remus to think of a plan. Even though Remus didn't think it was much of a good idea, Sirius convinced him into it anyway.  
  
That night Remus came over earliest, to help with the plan, and James next (Sirius never told James that lily was coming just to dress nice). Then the doorbell rang. Last and final guests. Sirius told James to go get the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Lily. She looked even more stunning than she used to look every Christmas ball at Hogwarts, when she looked so beautiful that words could not describe it. Sirius and Remus looked at the door and were shocked. They hadn't expected Adam to come.  
  
They all sat down to dinner. They all talked about Voldemort and his rapid gaining of death eaters. They all talked except James that is. He just stared at Lily until she noticed and asked, "James are you all right? You don't look so well." Remus and Sirius both kicked him at the same time. James shook his head and tried to convince Lily and Adam that he was just taking the conversation in. Lily knew better but kept this to herself. She didn't know enough though. She just figured he was staring because she was gorgeous and he was jealous of Adam. She was used to that. She was right about the jealousy part though.  
  
Halfway through dinner and owl came swooping in dropping a letter in Adam's lap. Sirius and Remus immediately smiled. Their plan had been put into action. James gave them a look that asked what had they done now? The two just shrugged like they had no idea. James knew that they had done something though. Adam opened the letter and began to read. When finished reading he stood up right away. He explained that for some strange reason the ministry wanted him to fly, not floo, not apparate, but fly to Tokyo. The letter said it was the only safe way. James knew at once what they had done and showed anger but on the inside deep down was happy that they cared and tried to help.  
  
Adam ran out the door, yelling to Lily to stay and enjoy her dinner and have a good time. Adam was too blind to see what was going on even though he too had gone to Hogwarts and knew about James and Lily. James inside hated Adam for taking advantage of Lily's memory loss. so he was happy to see him leave. Nonetheless he had to go along with the act and pretend to stay angry after Adam left. Not letting Lily see. Only Sirius and Remus. SO to show that he was mad he kicked Sirius so hard under the table that he fell out of chair. since Remus was on the other side of Sirius It was very easy to blame Remus. They all started yelling forgetting about Lily sitting right there who by the way just giggled.  
  
"ahem," That was all Lily had to say. She thought it was starting to get boring after about ten minutes of the fighting. Soon enough they all finished their dinner and decided to go sit in the living room on the couch and talk. Secretly Sirius and Remus put James and Lily on the love seat together and both sat in separate chairs themselves. After a few minutes James noticed this (good thing lily didn't) and gave the 2 of them a glare and saw that they both looked extremely frightened. He couldn't hold back a laugh. They both saw this and laughed too. Lily stared at them like they were all idiots and told them she had to be going.  
  
At those few words, all three men stopped laughing. Sirius and Remus yelled NOOOOO and then grabbed her pushing her back next to James. They came up with an excuse that they had to continue talking about the death eater problem and that they would talk to lily and she would tell Adam everything. They told her to take notes to make sure she didn't miss anything. Very secretly, so secret that even James didn't notice they snuck in little good words for James here and there. And they couldn't resist a few for themselves. After all she was showing this to Adam and he DID work at the ministry with them.  
  
At about 12:30 they realized, and lily helped them do this, That she really needed to go home at some point. So for the fourth time she got up and this time Remus and Sirius didn't try to push her back down on the couch. She apparated home and went to bed. That night her dream came back. This was the first night that it had actually CONTINUED from the one where she was knocked off her broom. When the dream started she felt like it had never even ended since the last one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"oh dear! You two don't look so well!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed while she examined their cuts and bruises. She then realized that Lily was so much worse even though James was worse physically. Madame Pomfrey questioned Lily glad to find out she remembered everything except for all the people she knew. "Well that is still very serious," Madame Pomfrey began, "I will go get the Head---" She was interrupted when Dumbledore walked through the door. "Ah, I see that young Lillian has a memory problem...is there much we can do to fix it...oh I will answer that myself...no." Lily turned and saw James looking like he just had a death in the family. The memory troubled Lily didn't understand why he looked so devastated. She couldn't help that she didn't understand. That day two boys came to visit James and someone called lily. OF COURSE! She just then remembered that SHE was lily. She was told that she would soon be released to attend classes since the only thing she had forgotten were people she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lily woke up thinking she heard a bell for class to start then she realized that it was her alarm clock  
  
This time for some strange reason when Lily woke up that morning she didn't want to get up. Her life didn't feel right anymore. Life just didn't feel right. She didn't feel like this was how love was supposed to feel and how life was supposed to be. She realized something was wrong with her relationship. She didn't know what was right, but this wasn't it. It wasn't that she didn't love Adam she just wasn't IN love with Adam. She was going to have to do something soon. Her wedding date wasn't set but they were planning to have it soon, too soon for Lily. She sat in her room trying to think of something to do. SHE'S GOT IT! All Lily had to do was POSTPONE the wedding until she found what was right. She couldn't break up with Adam until she was sure that she was doing the right thing. I mean whoever she marries is going to be the person that she wakes up next to for the rest of her life, whom she was going to grow old with. Marriage was forever. Her marriage wasn't going to end in 2 years. There was no way.  
  
Back with James-  
  
James was miserable the night Sirius and Remus planned their little trick. The conflict inside him was worst than ever. When Lily was with that horrible guy that took advantage of her, James wanted to put him in the hospital. But that night he was sitting so close to Lily yet so alone at the same time. It was unbelievable torture to have to resist putting his arm around her or holding her when she was right there, RIGHT THERE! And at the same time, she was so far away; so far away that he wasn't sure she would ever come back. He knew that his best friends were trying to help but they were just making it worse. All it did was making him suffer to see Lily welcoming her life with open arms, so clueless that she used to have SO much more. So much more with James. 


	3. Fights Result In Both Bad And Good

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I'm not profiting from this, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 3: Fights Result In Both Good And Bad  
  
That afternoon James was walking through Diagon Alley and ran into Lily. Literately running into her. Actually more like onto her. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and just trampled over her. He felt horrible and took her to lunch to make up for it. She insisted he didn't, and he couldn't win so he settled by letting her split the bill with him. James was surprised at how little she ate, she just ate a salad. A couple of years ago she could of ate an elephant. He didn't understand this new diet because she was just as petite a few years ago. Lily looked up from her plate and stared into his sapphire eyes not even noticing his staring at her. They laughed and had a great time. She was just saying how fun it was and that they should do it again some time when Adam came barging through the little restaurant door causing complete and total silence. Then he broke that silence that was so quiet that it was louder than someone screaming in your ear.  
  
"LILY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I AM GONE FOR WORK AND I COME BACK TO DIAGON ALLEY TO SEE MY FIANCE WI--WITH POTTER HERE! I INTRODUCE YOU TO HIM AND HIS LITTLE PRANKSTER FRIENDS AND YOU BETRAY ME!" James could see Lily's gorgeous emerald eyes trembling with fear and starting to break out in tears that she tried to keep from leaving her eyes. James was outraged that this jerk would come in here acting like James had stolen Lily from him when it was the opposite way. He didn't want to see Lily cry. Lily didn't know what was going on. Adam knew. Adam was more than mad. He was scared. Scared that Lily would remember James and how much she loved him. Everyone said that Adam was the luckiest man on earth even if they knew all Lily was ever told by him was lies. Adam was just scared. James was the mad one. Then something happened. As much as James hated Adam and knew that one day he would hurt Lily and Lily's heart, this was something he wasn't expecting. James just now noticed the whole time Adam had been holding his wand still inside of his robe pocket ready to draw it as he needed to. James figured he would hit him with some kind of hex but was he ever wrong. James grabbed his wand too ready to pull it out any time that called for it. He was ready to defend himself. But then when Adam finally drew his wand he pointed it at Lily. She was pretty quick, but Adam was quicker. Adam was even quicker than James who was prepared. Using his wand Adam levitated Lily than throwing her as hard as he could against the wall. James tried to stop her from flying into the wall but Adam disarmed Potter in a second. Sirius and Remus walked in laughing until they saw the destruction. They went to defend their friends (as Lily was their friend before and sort of was now) and they both put a spell on Adam. First Remus put jelly legs on him right before serious put him into a full body bind. They did this in an instant but not before James was also thrown into the wall. Afterwards the restaurant manager instantly called the hospital and Lily and James were both taken in. They were allowed to share a room because when they would be questioned they would need to be questioned together. Sirius and Remus visited often but the two lay lifeless for over a week.  
  
Then around 1 o'clock in the morning on day James woke up with a start. He reached for his glasses on the side table and then put them on. He was lying in a hospital with Lily in the bed beside him. This looked all too familiar. He remembered the day at Hogwarts near graduation when the 2 of them were in the hospital together. He hoped that Lily didn't lose her memory again. Maybe she would remember that he tried to save her. Or maybe she would remember things from the beginning...before the accident. Or maybe it would be best if she lost her memory again then they could start over. James remembered when he tried to start over originally had shivered at the thought. Not a pretty picture. He wondered if Lily was still unconscious or just asleep. Well I wont help wondering, just like it wont help wishing that she would lose her memory, remember or neither. He just had to go back to asleep. After about an hour after he originally woke up he was asleep again.  
  
James continued to wake up every morning for a week. Lily was still unconscious. Sirius and Remus always asked if she had ever woken up yet when they visited. After 3 weeks of James being awake and not Lily, he finally asked the nurse the dreaded question, "Is she d-d-dead?" The old lady looked at James with sorrow and pity.  
  
But then the nurse smiled and spoke, "Oh dear not that I know of. She is currently just in a coma. You don't honestly think that we would keep a poor dead girl in a hospital bed for 3 weeks?" At this the nurse giggled, "You know other people need these beds too, we wouldn't waste it if she was dead." once again the old lady smiled. This time so did James, Sirius and Remus. Of course James was most radiant of all.  
  
James left the hospital the next week, and visited Lily every other day. One day after two months of visiting every other day James walked in shocked to see Lily sitting up eating applesauce. James was nervous. This was when he would know what she remembered and what she would forget. "Hi James," Lily said just now noticing James standing over her bed. James was glad she at least remembered his name. "Thank you for saving me from Adam, I can't believe I actually thought he was my only love and my first." James heart sunk as she said this little word of first. So she remembered the him, just not the us.  
  
Lily smiled and friendly, yet not loving smile. This whole thing with just friends was starting to kill him. He would tell himself that it was better than nothing but he didn't always feel like he pretended too. He still just wanted to hold her but knew if he EVER did again this wasn't the time. Maybe he couldn't hold her but she would let him hold her hand. He set down her right hand that had been so cold that he had to warm it so he could begin on the other hand. When rubbing her soft delicate fingers one by one. He got to the ring finger and felt something cold and hard. The ring. It was cold and hard just as the man who had given it to her's heart was. He hadn't looked down yet. As he looked down at the ring he was shocked.  
  
He was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing the gold band with a huge offensive diamond that James didn't even believe to be real. She was wearing a softened silver ring that was like 3 strands of silver braided together. On every bump or loop thing there was a small stone. On one strand there was sapphires, the middle diamonds and the last emeralds. It may not sound beautiful but if you saw it, it wasn't, it was gorgeous. James asked her where she got the ring and what she did with the other one. She explained that she threw the old one out the window when she woke up that morning and that she had the ring in a hidden part of her purse that she had forgot about. She said she didn't remember where the ring came from originally but she loved it too much for it to matter. James knew where it came from though, it came from him.  
  
James smiled charmingly which Lily saw. "James Potter!!! What do you know about this ring, that I don't!? If there is anything evil or wrong with this ring I want it off me!" She was still weak so the screaming made her very tired. James laughed at this "Lily there is nothing wrong with your ring. It is the 2nd most beautiful thing I have ever seen." "Oh? And what is the first may I ask Mr. Potter? Hmmm? Tell me." James thought that she was the 1st but he could not tell her this so he told her that someday she would know. 


	4. Poor Sirius

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I am not profiting from this, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 4: Poor Sirius  
  
Then James left her alone to let her get her rest. He was very pleased with himself for restraining his love for Lily. He was also pleased that he had managed to get her to become good friends with him. He also knew that since she was no longer with Adam (thank god) she would need somewhere to stay after the hospital and he was hoping that she would stay in his extra guest bedroom. He thought about all of this and more on his way to Diagon Alley to meet Remus and Sirius.  
  
He then explained the whole situation to Remus and Sirius over 3 butterbeers. They supported his plans all the way. It wasn't like he wanted to surprise her in the middle of the night in her room. Just make sure she had somewhere to go and someone to turn to. Like a shoulder to cry on.  
  
In the next few days James noticed that Lily wasn't looking too happy. When he asked her why she said it was nothing and that she couldn't expect anything of him. He tried to make Lily expect things of him but it didn't work. He consulted with Remus (Since Sirius was visiting his cousin in America) and they decided to cheer Lily up with a bunch of things from the joke shop. The next morning around 5 o'clock Remus and James tiptoed into Lily's room and set up the pranks. At about 6 o'clock they decided they were ready. They turned on the lights to let horns go streamers went flying. Imaginary shooting stars really made of sugar fell down on Lily's bed. She smiled and went to pick up her wand to clean everything up before the nurse walked in but it had been replaced with a fake wand. The nurse walked in screaming at the 3 of them. One of the main reasons she was upset was that they hadn't noticed that Lily now had a new roommate. She pulled back the curtain to reveal...  
  
Behind the curtain she revealed.........Minister Clayton. He looked like he had gotten into a fight with an angry hippogriff.  
  
"Potter, Lupin! Do you want me to put this on your permanent record? Because you know being the minister, I can do that!", the minister was both angry and embarrassed to see his own employees acting like this, and aurors of all! After the incident with Adam Tucker the ministry was starting to get a bad reputation, let alone aurors themselves.  
  
"Uh no, no sir that won't be necessary." James stuttered and Remus just nodded his head.  
  
"Well I hope not! And this better be the last time I see this from you two or you are fired!  
  
The 2 nodded their heads and then discussed what had happened to Minister Clayton. It turns out that Voldemort himself had come and tortured the minister in his own home but hadn't killed him because he said he would be needed later.  
  
Afterwards Lily asked James why he had surprised her like that.  
  
James explained that he had noticed her looking kind of sad and he wanted to cheer her up.  
  
Lily just laughed at this, "Oh James! It was just that I have so much too do, I have to find somewhere to stay after the hospital and I have been trying to figure out some weird dreams that I barely remember and just a bunch of other stuff too. But it was really thoughtful of you too to do this. I guess it did cheer me up because it took my mind off things."  
  
Then James had to leave for work but Remus was going to have the night shift so he stayed and talked with Lily.  
  
While sitting there talking to Lily, Remus noticed Lily twisting her ring on her left hand.  
  
"That's a really pretty ring Lily," Remus said, hoping to get her started on a conversation about it.  
  
His plan worked. "Oh yes Remus, I know it is. I just wish I knew where it came from."  
  
Remus asked where she found it in her stuff and a bunch of other questions making it seem that he didn't know where it originally came from.  
  
"I don't know, I've gone over all of the facts so many times but it just isn't helping. And what bothers me most is that I think James knows something about it that I don't." You could tell from Lily's facial expressions that her mind was troubled.  
  
Remus held himself back from smiling at this because he too knew where it came from.  
  
Then Lily started talking about her dreams and because she couldn't remember that much this was one thing that Remus didn't understand. He didn't even consider it being memories. It never crossed his mind.  
  
The next week Sirius came back and it was time for Lily to leave the hospital. Sirius was visiting her when she packed up and left. Both Remus and James were at work and James hadn't asked her to stay at his guest bedroom because Lily wasn't expected to leave that day. Sirius didn't want her to have to stay in a hotel so he asked if temporarily she wanted to stay in his guest bedroom. That way if James wanted to ask her Sirius could go on another business trip and James could ask her to stay there. Anyway Lily accepted and they went to Sirius's.  
  
The next morning she woke up around 10 o'clock. She went downstairs and started to eat breakfast. She realized that Sirius wasn't down there but figured he was sleeping in because of the graveyard shift he had the night before. After breakfast she went to sit in the backyard garden with a cup of tea. After sitting outside for only about 15 minutes a large barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her lap. The owl flew away as she started to open the letter addressed to  
  
Lillian Evans  
  
Sirius Black House  
  
The Heaven Guest Bedroom  
  
England  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Miss Lillian Evans,  
  
We are sorry to announce that the owner of the home in which you are staying, Sirius Black, had been captured by a group of death eaters. We are having search for him but have found nothing to give us a clue of his whereabouts. I am informing you that it is not safe where you currently reside. If you would like we can help you find somewhere that you will be safer. I recommend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only would you be able to stay there but they are offering you a job as the charms teacher because Professor Flitwick was kidnapped while on vacation in Rome. If you have any questions about anything please contact me.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Minister of Magic, Nicholas Clayton  
  
Lily was shocked. It felt so strange because Sirius had just been next to her the other day. She hadn't even thought of the possibility. What if he never came back? She felt bad for him, his family, his friends and herself. James and Remus had been working more and she had gotten to be really good friends. She couldn't believe that she never even got to thank him for letting her stay with him. Now she had to just leave. Just leave. Hogwarts seemed like a good idea and she needed to make some money too. She would be safe there. She went up to her room and packed up all her stuff. After packing her trunk, she shrunk it and put it in her purse. Next she went to the fireplace to floo into Dumbledore's office and talk to him about the position. When she arrived she expected Dumbledore to be surprised but he didn't even flinch. He just started the conversation as if she had been there the whole time. "Yes Lily it is true. Both the good and the bad. Sirius has been captured and we don't know where he is. On the bright side, we do have a place for you here at Hogwarts. The school year has not yet started so it will be much easier for you to get ready and set up."  
  
"Thank you so much, Professor I don't know what I would be able to do without this. I better go start setting up my class now. Goodbye Professor."  
  
"Go on, Lillian." Dumbledore said as she walked out the door to his office.  
  
When Lily went into her classroom there was plenty to do. She decided to put some shelves along the back wall and fill with them parchment, quills, books and other supplies. Cleared off the teacher's desk added her own touch. The walls were a little plain so she decided to add a little color. After a few more touches she finished the classroom by ridding the ceiling of spitballs. Next she moved on to the living quarters and cleaned it and added a homey colorful touch. 


	5. Linky Reunions

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I'm not profiting from this, so there.)  
  
Remembering James: Chapter 5: Linky Reunions  
  
That week Lily was in Diagon Alley getting some extra books for her class, and she bumped into James and Remus coming out of the joke shop (of course) with huge bags full of stuff. She hadn't talked to them in a while so she explained her job at Hogwarts and they were both glad that she had found somewhere to go. Afterwards they asked Lily if they could go back to Hogwarts and just have a little reuninon with the school. She of course knew better and that they just wanted a reunion with the kitchen house elves and their cooking. She didn't mind though and agreed to let them come.  
  
As Lily expected the first place they went was to the kitchen to eat and visit their favorite house elf, Linky. Linky had become so fond of them that she began calling them masters.  
  
"OH MASTER JAMES, MASTER REMUS! Linky has missed Master James and Master Remus SOOO much! Oh no! Where is Master Sirius and Miss Lily?!" Linky screamed making all of the other house elves stop working and glare.  
  
James caught on and whispered, "Oh Linky calm down. I'm sorry but Sirius has been caught by some death eaters and Lily still hasn't gotten her memory back."  
  
Linky looked like she remembered something, and this time whispered also, "Oh Linky remembers now that Miss Lily does not remember. But she will remember soon. Miss Lily works at Hogwarts now. Linky visits Miss Lily. Oh yes, Linky forgot about Master Sirius. Master Albus tells Linky these things but Linky forgets. Linky is very sorry."  
  
The two continued their quiet conversation with Linky and then Linky went and had the other house elves make them some food. Then James and Remus left but not without some food to bring back upstairs to Lily. Lily was in her classroom reading a book about teaching charms when Remus and James snuck up behind her scaring her half to death. They stayed with Lily until she finished eating and then left for work.  
  
That night Lily was laying in bed about to fall asleep when she felt something move down by her feet. She immediately started kicking her feet very hard when she heard a "Miss Lily, NOOOO! Please! Miss Lily!" Lily stopped after sending a small house elf flying. She sat up and asked the small elf who it was.  
  
"Oh Miss Lily, Linky forgot you do not remember Linky. Linky is very sorry." Linky quivered with fear not daring to get up from her seat now on the floor by the bed. Lily, looking at the poor elf with pity, said, "Oh I'm sorry Linky you just startled me, but you're still right that I don't remember you. So why don't you tell me where I knew you from...okay Linky?" Lily walked over to Linky and set her back down on the foot of the bed. Then she sat back down herself.  
  
"Oh Miss Lily, Please do not make Linky fly again, please." Linky said, slight fear still in her eyes.  
  
Lily laughed at this, "Oh don't worry, Linky, I won't."  
  
Those few words made the fear leave Linky's eyes and smile come to her face. "Oh well thank you Miss Lily. Now what did Miss Lily want? Oh yes, to know where she knew Linky from...Linky has worked in Hogwarts kitchen all Linky's life and Miss Lily went to school here. Miss Lily, Master Sirius, Master James and Master Remus were very good friends and would all come visit Linky and other house elves in the kitchens. Linky and other house elves would get snacks and drinks and candy for the four friends."  
  
Lily looked at Linky like she was telling her something that was completely impossible and out of the ordinary. Lily decided to just tell Linky that she had to go to bed and just to visit her anytime she wanted and that Lily would go down to the kitchens at least once a week to visit her. Linky skipped out the door and ran down to the kitchen as fast as her short legs would carry her because she knew that she wasn't supposed to be out of the kitchen right now.  
  
When Linky left Lily read for a little bit and then turned out the light and tried to go sleep. She tossed and turned but sleeping was harder than ever before.  
  
The next day the beginning of year feast was going to be that night. She went down to the great hall an hour and a half early. She would have to be down there as a teacher and hour to half an hour early but Lily wanted to go to the kitchens and talk to Linky. When she walked into the kitchen, all of the house elves glanced at her then, seeing that she was a teacher, worked extra hard because they thought they were in trouble. All of the elves that is except for Linky.  
  
Linky ran to Lily shouting because it was obvious that she couldn't hold in her excitement, "MISS LILY! Miss Lily is kind and noble! Miss Lily keeps her promises and visits Linky!" All of the other house elves glared at Linky like they had disowned her.  
  
Linky glanced at the other elves in the kitchen and got the not-so-subtle hint. She now spoke in a whisper and the others turned back to their work, "Oh Miss Lily, Linky didn't know Miss Lily meant so soon! Linky would have gotten ready! But forget Linky, what is it that Miss Lily needs from Linky?"  
  
"Well Linky," Lily began, not sure what to say, "Well.um.I was wondering if you could be a little more specific about Master James, Master Remus, and Master Sirius being friends with me?"  
  
"Oh, do not worry Miss Lily! Linky can be as pacific as Miss Lily wants!" Linky said, mistaking the word specific for pacific.  
  
"Ok, Linky...you may begin." Lily told Linky so she would start talking.  
  
"Ok, Miss Lily, well Master James and Miss Lily were--" Linky began but was interrupted by Dumbledore walking in and tell Lily that she better hurry up and get to her seat as the feast was about to begin. Before leaving though Lily whispered to Linky that she would talk to her later. Then Lily ran out to the Great Hall before Dumbledore had to tell her again.  
  
Lily sat down at her seat at the head tables. Some students waved at her recognizing her from when they were 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years as she was only 20 still. She watched the sorting ceremony clapping for every student after they were sorted. Then she ate her dinner and talked with the other teachers, except Snape as she was purposely avoiding him, but her mind was elsewhere thinking about what Linky had said and meant.  
  
Late that night James snuck into Hogwarts (Dumbledore knew of course but trusted James) and went into the kitchen. He went alone and he didn't tell anyone, even Lily, first. Once he got in the kitchen he wasn't surprised at all to hear: "MASTER JAMES! MASTER JAMES YOU ARE HERE TO SEE LINKY!" Linky then turned and saw every single other elf glaring at her once again. I think at this point they really had disowned Linky. "SHHH! Linky you don't want those other elves throwing you out in your sleep, do you?" James didn't want the house elves to get upset and tell someone that he had been there. "Oh yes, Master James, Linky is very sorry.now what does Master James want Linky to do? Linky will do anything for Master James." Linky whispered practically about to get on her hands and knees for James. "Don't worry Linky.now.well.have you talked to Lily yet?" James asked not knowing whether he wanted her to say yes or no. James stared at Linky looking as if he was going to burst if she didn't say something within the next millisecond. Then she spoke, "Oh well yes, Master James is that what you wanted Linky to do for Master James?"  
  
James simply nodded his head and urged her to continue.  
  
"Well, Linky went upstairs to Miss Lily's room. At first Linky scared Miss Lily accidentally at the foot of Miss Lily's bed. Next, Miss Lily sends Linky FLYING! Linky liked flying because Linky never went flying before. Linky did not like landing so much. Miss Lily said she was sorry and that Linky just startled Miss Lily. Linky had to reintroduce herself next. Then Miss Lily asked Linky how she knows Miss Lily and Linky told her that Linky had worked at Hogwarts all her life and that Miss Lily, Master James, Master Remus and Master Sirius were all good friends. Miss Lily looked at Linky strangely and said that she had to sleep and Linky ran back to the kitchens."  
  
"And that's the only time you talked Lily?" James asked knowing about Linky's bad memory and guessing that she forgot something.  
  
"OH LINKY FORGOT AGAIN!" James smiled at this because he was right and then Linky continued, "Miss Lily came down tonight before the feast and asked Lily to be more pacific."  
  
"Pacific?" James asked, looking confused. Then he realized that she meant specific and then smiled and told Linky to keep going.  
  
"Yes Master James, anyway Linky began to tell Miss Lily but then Master Albus came in and told Miss Lily to go sit at dinner so Linky did not get to tell Miss Lily any pacifics."  
  
Once again James smiled at Linky's grammar mistake and then told her that he had to leave and to tell him if she talked to Lily again. Then James left but not before Linky filled his pockets with his favorites, chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes.  
  
The next morning James slept in and was late for work because he had been up until 3 in the morning. He was given a bunch of paperwork as a penalty.  
  
For Lily work was great as her first day of class. All of her students either respected her because she was nice or were her friends from when she was in school and of course there were the older guys that had a crush on her and then of course the trouble makers. The weird thing was she didn't remember any of these kids being her friends but they insisted that they were and they all seemed nice enough so she decided to believe them.  
  
That day during the very beginning of lunch one of the school's owls flew in. Lily thought that it was strange because the owls usually came in during breakfast. She was even more surprised to see the owl drop the letter in her lap. All of the teachers, not including Dumbledore, glared at Lily but she tried to act more casually by just shrugging and smiling as she tore open the envelope. The letter read in minute writing:  
  
Dear Miss Lily,  
  
Linky forgot to send this to Miss Lily at breakfast so Linky is sending it now. Master James came to see Linky last night. Linky remembers that she promised Miss Lily that she would tell Miss Lily if Linky talked to Master James. Or maybe it was the other way around. LINKY CAN'T REMEMBER AND LINKY IS SOOOO CONFUSED!!! If Miss Lily could come visit Linky in the kitchens as soon as possible Linky would be very happy.  
  
Thank you so much, Miss Lily,  
  
Linky  
  
Lily immediately excused herself from the head table and once out of sight RAN to the kitchens. It had seemed very urgent all though Lily didn't remember ever asking Linky to tell her if James came but then again Lily reminded herself that there were a lot of things that she didn't remember. Besides maybe this time Linky could get the chance to become more 'pacific'. Lily just laughed at the thought. "Oh Miss Lily! You are here! The other elves said that you wouldn't come. But Linky knows Miss Lily better. Linky knows that Miss Lily is noble and kind. Linky knows that Miss Lily keeps her promises." Linky was the first thing Lily heard and saw as she walked through the kitchen door.  
  
Lily smiled at Linky and asked her what was so urgent. Linky told her that James came the night before but there was time if Lily wanted to hear some 'pacifics'. Lily said that of course she wanted to hear them and then Linky began talking. "Well, you see Miss Lily, Master James and Miss Lily were VERY good friends. Miss Lily was so much of a better friend of Master James's than of Master Sirius's or Master Remus's. Miss Lily was such good friend with Master James that Miss Lily got a ring from Master James. Linky knows because Linky saw because Master James gave Miss Lily the ring in the kitchen and--OH MISS LILY!" Linky grabbed her huge bat ears in surprise and staring and Lily's hand, "OH MISS LILY! Miss Lily still wears the ring from Master James!!" Lily looked down at her hand and for the first time realized why James had smiled when she threw a fit about where the ring came from. Linky went to continue, " But then one day Miss Lily was playing quid--" Linky once again was interrupted by Dumbledore. This time he was there to tell Lily that her class had left to go upstairs because lunch was over and she better hurry up there. Lily and Linky hurriedly waved to each other and then Lily went back to her class and Linky back to her work.  
  
Then Linky realized that she had been wrong and that it had been James who wanted to be updated on things with Lily. So she got out some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote James a note telling him everything that Lily had said and that Linky had told her she folded up the paper, writing 'To: Master James  
  
From: Linky' Linky then ran up to the owlrey and sent one of the school owls off to James.  
  
About a half an hour after Linky had sent the letter to James, a very large snowy owl came swooping down dropping the letter on to James's desk at the office, then flying right back out the open window. James looked at the folded paper saw the address and laughed to himself. He unfolded the parchment and began to read:  
  
Dear Master James,  
  
Miss Lily came to talk to Linky today and thought that you would like to know because even though Linky is forgetful Linky always keeps her promises, just like Miss Lily. I told her that Miss Lily was better friends with Master James than with Master Sirius or Master Remus. Linky next was very excited because Linky saw Master James's ring to Miss Lily. Linky told Miss Lily that Master James had given Lily a ring because of how good friends they were. Then Linky was telling that one day she was playing quid- -. Just like that because Master Albus came in the kitchen and told Linky and Miss Lily to both get back to work. So we did, Master James, we did. And that is all Master James, that is all, Linky promises. And Like Linky says Linky may be forgetful but never ever breaks promises, especially to Linky's masters. Linky must be getting back to work now Master James, Linky must. Goodbye Master James, Linky will tell you anything new about Miss Lily, Linky will.  
  
Come visit Linky more,  
  
Linky  
  
James folded up the letter again and smiled. He was becoming happier by the moment everything was going well. 


	6. Linky Is Very Please To Help

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize and I am not profiting off of this, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 6: Linky Is Very Pleased To Help  
  
That night, James had trouble getting to sleep. So instead of Lily dreaming strange dreams, it was James dreaming. DREAM  
  
James sat up and recognized being back in that old hospital bed at Hogwarts. He looked at the bed next to him and saw Lily sleeping. He knew exactly how this was going to go. He almost didn't want her to wake up. HE wanted to wake up. He didn't want to be having this dream. It was torture enough to have to go through this once but TWICE??!! It was just too much for him. He slapped his face a few times but he didn't wake up and that only resulted in pain. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 AM. The same time that he had woken up when this originally. He knew that Lily wouldn't wake up until 6:45 and that he would be waiting quite a while. He thought that maybe if he did something different the dream would be different. He decide to try and go back to sleep in his hospital bed instead of staying up for her like he did before. But he couldn't sleep these words going over in his head, as he knew exactly how things were going to be when Lily woke up.  
  
I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore  
  
Before you take a swing  
  
I wonder what are we fighting for  
  
When I say out loud  
  
I want to get out of this  
  
I wonder is there anything  
  
I'm going to miss  
  
I wonder how it's going to be  
  
When you don't know me  
  
How's it going to be  
  
When you're sure I'm not there  
  
How's it going to be  
  
When there's no one there to talk to  
  
Between you and me  
  
Cause I don't care  
  
How's it going to be, How's it going to be  
  
Where we used to laugh  
  
There's a shouting match  
  
Sharp as a thumbnail scratch  
  
A silence I can't ignore  
  
Like the hammock by the  
  
Doorway we spent time in, swings empty  
  
Don't see lightning like last fall  
  
When it was always about to hit me  
  
I wonder how's it going to be  
  
When it goes down  
  
How's it going to be  
  
When you're not around  
  
How's it going to be  
  
When you found out there was nothing  
  
Between you and me  
  
Cause I don't care  
  
How's it going to be  
  
And how's it going to be  
  
When you don't know me anymore  
  
And how's it going to be  
  
Want to get myself back in again  
  
The soft dive of oblivion  
  
I want to taste the salt of your skin  
  
The soft dive of oblivion, oblivion  
  
How's it going to be  
  
When you don't know me anymore  
  
How's it going to be, How's it going to be  
  
How's it going to be  
  
(how's it going to be by third eye blind)  
  
Those were the last things he remembered thinking before waking up in his bed at home.  
  
The next morning James sat up, got dressed and ran out the door and left for Hogwarts. He had to see Linky, Lily too, but Linky first and more importantly, so he COULD go just see Lily whenever he wanted. When he got in the kitchens, he was as usual, greeted by exceptionally tiny house elf, Linky.  
  
"Hello to you too, Linky." James smiled as Linky dusted herself off and curtsied before her 'master.'  
  
"Hello, Master James. What can Linky do for you?" Linky asked while grabbing a pile of chocolate frogs and then holding them out to James.  
  
James accepted them, knowing how much Linky loved to please him, "Actually Linky, I'm here to talk about Lily again, but thank you nonetheless."  
  
"Oh well Linky is pleased to help Master James. What can Linky do for him?" Linky smiled.  
  
"Well, Linky you know how Lily doesn't remember me." Linky nodded, "Well I think that if we were just friends I would have been able to get to remember me easier. But since we were more than friends, since we were in love.she doesn't remember me and I can't just say 'Hey Lily, we were in love' you know what I mean Linky? Anyway you can't tell her that we were in love.what I need you to do is help her fall in love with me again. If we could do it once we can do it again. But Linky, you have to promise that you won't tell Linky that we were in love. Tell her anything else. That would ruin it, if that happened she might think that I was using you to stalk her or something. Do you understand?" James looked worried that Linky's big mouth on her tiny body would blurt it out.  
  
"Oh, Master James, do not worry! Linky promises! Linky may forget but Linky keeps promises! Linky can tell you that for sure!" Linky said making James reassured just a little and making the other elves furious, just a lot.  
  
James looked at his watch and told Linky that he had to go and left right after Linky practically strangled him hugging his neck as that was the only thing her arms could reach all the way around to hug.  
  
Linky couldn't restrain herself from talking to Lily. As soon as she got a break she ran up to Lily' s chambers screaming, "MISS LILY! IT IS LINKY! YOO HOO!"  
  
Lily got up and went to meet Linky at her bedroom door, "Yes, Linky?" she said yawning, as she must have been asleep.  
  
Linky smiled as smile as big as her little face would hold, "Oh Miss Lily, Master James came to see Linky today and Linky wanted to tell Miss Lily."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and said, "Linky.couldn't you have waited until morning?"  
  
Linky shook her head no rapidly and spoke, "Oh no, Miss Lily, Miss Lily must know by now how bad Linky's memory is! Does Miss Lily forget too?"  
  
Lily remembered and motioned Linky to come sit down on the foot of the bed to talk. Linky cautiously walked towards Lily and the bed then asking, "Miss Lily, please do not make Linky fly today. Linky is too tired right now."  
  
Lily smiled at the thought of the elf still being afraid of the bed, "Of course I won't Linky."  
  
"Oh well that is good, Miss Lily.''  
  
"Now continue with what you were saying about James, Linky" And Linky started to tell her. "Well you see, Miss Lily, Master James came to the kitchens to talk to Linky about Miss Lily. He wanted Miss Lily to remember Master James from before. He said that again he wanted Miss Lily and Master James to be in lo- --OH LINKY IS BAD LINKY! MASTER JAMES SAID NO LINKY! BAD LINKY!" At that moment Linky got up and started banging her head on Lily's dresser. Lily swared later that if she hadn't grabbed her she would have gotten serious brain damage. Lily was worried that if Linky said something wrong again that she would kill herself so she sent Lily back downstairs. After Linky was gone, Lily went to sleep and dreamt.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to you reviewers! Review if you want more people! I have like 13 chapters total typed up currently, counting the ones already posted. So I can definitely post more if you want more, I ask for five reviews at least like I got last time, and will raise the number each time, hopefully, depends. Anyways my thanks to:  
  
someone --- sure I will read your story when I get the chance  
  
jasminegurl --- they weren't at first but I fixed them  
  
feline13 --- ya, you can ignore that chapter, I fixed it  
  
sirius' lover --- sorry you got confused! That wasn't my intentions, just came out that way  
  
Shree --- ya love/hate gets old after a while, thanks for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it!  
  
P.S. Sorry I have such short chapters but hey this is how I already have them saved.  
  
THANKS AGAIN! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! --- Jessie) 


	7. Welcome Back Sirius

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, isn't mine. And no profit is being made, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 7: Welcome Back Sirius  
  
The next day was a Saturday so Lily sent an owl to James saying that she needed to see him that day. She didn't even know why, there was just an overwhelming feeling inside of her that told her she just had to at least LOOK at him. She knew there was a reason, she just didn't know of it yet. They decided to meet for lunch at a small cafe in Diagon Alley. When she met him at the cafe her heart stopped. Something was different. And she was speechless. James looked at her funny, and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head to snap herself out of it, then smiled and told him that everything was wonderful. They were sitting at the table talking; Lily shyly looking down at her plate and James trying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful emeralds that god had placed in her eyes. He was staring longingly into the green whenever she looked up and then James saw a flash of green. But it wasn't coming from Lily's eyes. The flash of green came from outside the cafe window. At the same time he saw the flash of green he heard screams and footsteps and a march coming down the street. He saw Remus run past the cafe, wand in hand and knew that he had to go help the other aurors. There was a gruesome battle but only 3 aurors were killed but 18 death eaters died. Lily and the other customers and employees of the restaurant hid in and underground safe house. When it was over James came back in to see if she was all right and he looked terribly beat up. She ran to his arms and he was shocked but smiled. There was a strange, yet, familiar warmth about his hug. Everyone else went home as quickly as possible thinking that they would feel safer at their own house. Lily didn't want to move though. Not that James did, it felt like an unbelievable accomplishment just to hug her. She felt safer there then she ever had before with Adam or anyone else. She had never been so scared before in her life. She cried in his arms and he held her and soothed her. After she was calmed down enough to at least let go he walked her back to Hogwarts and made sure that she was safely in bed before leaving for home himself. James couldn't sleep and he know that time wasn't going to change that. It was one o'clock but he sent an owl to Remus to come over because he needed to talk to someone. Then Remus sent a letter back that said he could come but since when has James Potter been so in touch with his feminine side? Remus apparated to the back yard around 2 o'clock surprised to find James sitting on the bench in the garden with a book and a blanket. Remus sat down raised his eyebrows and asked what his problem was. James insisted that Lily reads books all the time and that it doesn't seem dangerous to try and read a little more often. Remus told James that if they didn't go outside he was going to go home and poor Jamesy wouldn't have anybody to talk to. James glared at him jokingly and then laughed and they went inside to the kitchen and had some coffee. James hadn't got to talk to Remus for a while because Remus had been on a 'business trip'. James told Remus everything. From the visits with Linky after he left to the hug earlier that day. Remus asked if it felt like before but James had to be honest. It WAS a nice hug its just like she was so confused and she was holding back, holding on to something he just didn't know what. Remus stayed and talked with James, seeing how frustrated he was, until it was time to leave for work and they both went to their offices at the ministry. Every morning they walked past Sirius's deserted office and just shook their heads and sighed. They weren't sure if they would ever find him or if he was even alive. It had been almost 3 months now and there was no sign of him at all.  
  
That day Lily, or Professor Evans, was teaching a class of 2nd year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. After the class one of the Ravenclaw girls stayed behind to talk to Lily.  
  
"My sister Krystal is in Gryffindor and she said that you were in Gryffindor with her once. She is a seventh year."  
  
"Oh yes I know Krystal, Krystal Lever, correct? Is that all, Madeline?"  
  
"Oh no, she said that she is so glad that James Potter is free now. She just realized it, the dunce."  
  
Lily didn't understand what this had to do with her except that she somewhat knew James and the strange things that Linky had been saying. "Well yes that is good for her isn't it? Now I don't want you to be late for potions. Go along."  
  
After Madeline left Lily saw a girl Krystal run up to her.  
  
"What did she say Maddie?"  
  
"Oh just that it was good for you."  
  
"What?! How weird and it was so long that her and James w---"  
  
Lily couldn't hear anymore of the girls' conversation but she did wonder what it was about.  
  
At the beginning of her class before lunch (First year Ravenclaws and Slytherins), Lily noticed a very short student in the back of the room with an odd choice of apparel. She began to talk and when the 'student' looked up and Lily saw the tiny houself, Linky. That day the first years learned about levitation and they all took notes. Linky just scribbled at her desk in the back of the room. Lily knew Linky couldn't write. At the end of class Linky stayed while everyone else ran down to lunch. Linky ripped the sock off her head the pants off her arms, the upside down shirt off her legs and the two hats off of her feet. Lily laughed but not before Linky could talk. "Well Miss Lily," Linky began looking very excited, "Master James is very glad the Miss Lily hugged Master James! Master James says Linky is doing good job of making Miss Lily lo-- of making Miss Lily happy and remember Master James. Master James is happy with Linky! Linky is a good elf!" Linky finished with out even taking a breath. Lily could have sworn that she was going to say 'love' but she must have been mistaken. Linky may not have said love but she made it clear that James liked Lily. Lily thought James was nice and even though she didn't know him well she felt like she did. Lily wouldn't let James know that she knew though...she would just go along with it and make Linky happy. Lily told Linky that she was too hungry to have this conversation now and that she was going to eat lunch.  
  
James was sitting at his desk thinking, when a huge barn owl came swooping in. The owl dropped a letter on his desk and then perched itself on the back of his chair. He opened the letter and couldn't believe what he read. Dear James Potter,  
  
Mr. Sirius Black has recently been discovered hung from a tree limb in Massacre Forest. He has currently been taken to a hospital in northern London. He is in critical condition and is believed to soon go mad if he doesn't see something to recognize as good. He needs someone to guard him as a note was pinned to his shirt written in blood that read, 'Go ahead, take him. We'll be back later.' The ministry has decided that it should be one of our top aurors who is also a good friend of Mr. Black's so he will recognize the good. If you could apparate immediately to his room (9472R) at Mother Teresa's in northern London. We will be waiting for you. James pocketed the letter and apparated to Mother Teresa's Ward for the Sick. When he arrived in the small room he was the minister and some associates but didn't recognize the man lying in the hospital bed. He looked closer and realized that the man in the bed was Sirius. He was paler than James had ever seen him and he had gouges and scars covering his body. For the first time in since James was 3 and 1/2, James cried. When Lily received the owl that Sirius was found she got a substitute for the rest of the day's classes and rushed to the hospital. I mean they had come to be her best friends lately. When she got there she saw Remus sitting in the chair thinking and James sitting on the floor leaning up against the bed head in his hands. When Lily walked in they both forced a weak smile. The ministry and the doctors thought it was strange that James was taking this so much worse than Remus. Lily understood though. She knew that Sirius and James had grown up next door to each other and were best friends since they were 1. James didn't have any siblings and Sirius had come to be his brother. Sirius just lay in the bed looking like he was dead. Lily tried to comfort to two but nothing was working. Around 1 that morning Lily and Remus both left to go home. James said that he was staying both Sirius's guard and as his best friend. James couldn't sleep all night. The first time in months that the reason he couldn't sleep wasn't Lily. He just sat there on the floor staring at the blank white walls thinking about the chances of Sirius even living. Sirius had always supported him never leaving him, never betraying him; he was always there for James. Now it was James's turn to be there for Sirius. The problem was that he didn't know how to be. James that he was acting like a girl or something but then he remembered that once his mom had told him that its more manly to admit your feelings than not, because whether you say it or not we all know that men have feelings too. James looked again at Sirius in the bed and felt like he had more chance of dying then Sirius. And he closed his eyes, still not falling asleep. A few months went on very uneventful until one Saturday morning Lily went to visit Sirius and James and when she walked in the door James was smiling like mad. She looked over at the bed and saw Sirius eating applesauce. He was looking a lot better but other than his huge smile James was looking worse. He had barely slept ever since Sirius had been in the hospital. It hurt her to see him so tired but she was glad that he was so happy. After about 3 weeks of being awake Sirius was free to go. Everyone tried not to say anything about what happened with Voldemort but Sirius always seemed to be bringing it up. He would compare every bad thing to his experience and say that nothing is worse than that or just talk about jokingly or seriously. One night they all went over to Sirius's house for dinner and Lily cooked because she thought that cooking wasn't going to do Sirius any good. They had a wonderful time at dinner except that while talking every time she looked over at James he had been staring at her, turning his head to something else every time she looked. She understood that he liked her because she was used to this but wasn't this starting to become a little too much?  
  
Lily looked back at James and thought to herself, 'well he IS kind of cute and what's wrong with flattery. Its not like he's insulting me, its kind of sweet. Hey who cares? I could try this out...' Lily looked back at him and smiled a really, what James thought, magically gorgeous smile. He was just so happy that everything was going so well. They started talking about quidditch and decided to play in a field that they could rent, next Saturday. They all decided to go and promised to work their plans around that. James thought 'who cares if it's not a real date? It IS a start...' They all went home and the next week was just the average week as they all waited for that Saturday...  
  
(A/N: wow, I didn't know people really like my story! 11 reviews total! That's a great number! 11 would become I new favorite number, but in truth I can't stand 11--- anyways thanks for reviewing everyone! It seems that I am getting just as many reviews on Linky almost as my story itself! So, due to that, in reward for your reviewing-ness, I give you-----THE LINKYBOT! ***Out comes a little imitation Linky --- "May I help you Miss Jessie?" "Oh yes of course, Linky. Go get your fellow, Linkybots." --- Linky smiles and leaves room --- Linkybot returns with 5 other Linkybots. I smile. "Thank you, Linky. Now to hand you over to your new masters and/or mistresses." I see the tears welling up in the Linkybots large, round, eyes. "Shhh, don't cry my Linkys you knew that you would have to leave me soon, I am not your real owner. Shhh, don't cry now." Linkybots dry their eyes and walk over to their desired owner***  
  
Well that sure was emotional, now, wasn't it? Now to present everyone with their Linkybot (Linkybots all glare) Ahem.REAL Linkys, officially.  
  
Happy Goth - I hope your times with Linky 13 are joyous.  
  
lily_potter - I hope you have the best times with Linky 73  
  
Louisa - I hope that Linky 38 brings tons of excitement into your life.  
  
Lil-Brat888 - I hope that you and Linky 942 share many laughs.  
  
lilyflower4u2nv - I hope you have fun with Linky 208.  
  
Caz - I hope that you find Linky 3479 adorable and a good friend.  
  
Well now that everyone is happy (including the Linkybots (once again gets a glare from the Linkybots --- Linkys I mean) Ahem. Linkys), you can review on this new chapter since you are in such a good mood! Well, anyways, I have to go, Review like always my devoted fans --- ok that's going a bit far --- my little heathens --- no, no --- anyways, my readers...) 


	8. Memories of Quidditch

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine and no profit is being made, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 8: Memories of Quidditch  
  
'That Saturday they all apparated and met in front of the field's entrance. They had paid in advance so all they had to do was show their ID and go in. They didn't have enough people for a game obviously so they decided to just all play for themselves. Lily was heading for the goal with the quaffle under her left arm and thought that this was definitely a deja vu. As she was speeding closer and closer to the goal a bludger came flying towards her. More deja vu, she thought. James was flying underneath her screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!!! LILY!! At the same time, pictures were flashing through his head. Lily was quick enough this time though. She barely dodged to bludger, but not before she thought to herself. That was just like my dream! Lily couldn't fly her broom properly with all these thoughts and pictures running through her mind. She landed her broom and started to walk towards the door. Everyone else landed before she could leave. They all asked her why she had to go but she just said, "I have to think about something." and she walked out the door. Just a second later she stuck her head back in, smiled brilliantly and said, "Bye James." She then walked out the door and apparated home.  
  
Lily went into her room at Hogwarts and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Linky waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Linky, you don't have to worry about blurting things out anymore. I know" Lily said smiling.  
  
Linky looked overly excited, "Oh Miss Lily! That is wonderful! Miss Lily and Master James again! Oh Linky is so happy!" Linky started jumping around the room.  
  
The two of them sat down on the bed and had a long talk about everything you could possibly think of. Around 7:00pm Linky said she had to go because she already missed helping with lunch and the other elves would be mad if she missed dinner too.  
  
That night Lily couldn't sleep. Only think about James. How could she have been so stupid!? She knew she was dreaming about someone and how could she not even think of James, after he seemed so obsessed with her! She couldn't believe she was thinking that James liked her too much...well duh! He loved her it was obvious! The question is... does she love him? She couldn't exactly remember if she actually loved him or not...she knew she must have like him but did she love him?  
  
The next day was still Sunday so Lily decided to go see James. She did think James was cute and why not try going out with him...again...so she quickly apparated to James front lawn. She walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for a couple minutes and no one answered. She tried again and this repeated until a half asleep James still in is pajamas answered the door. He perked up immediately when he saw that it was Lily. He smiled and asked her in. He told her to sit in the living room and make herself at home while he went to get some coffee. She sat down and looked at a pile of magazines. She picked up the pile and started to look through them. She laughed when all she saw was: Quidditch World, For the Love of Quidditch, Famous Flyers and Quidditch Queens...and Kings. She should have known better. She set the pile back on the table and turned to see James carrying in to mugs of coffee. He set the coffee on the table at sat down next to her, turning to face her.  
  
"So Lily, what's so important that you had to tell me at 8 o'clock in the morning?" He still looked pretty tired and he yawned.  
  
Lily didn't know how this would go over and all but she reached over and held his in both hands and whispered, "James, I know." He stared into her emerald eyes for a couple of seconds and then quickly pulled away. "L-Lil- Lily I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Lily didn't understand, "But James you couldn't expect me to never remember anything could you?" James smiled, giving in, "Well, It did seem pretty hopeless..." Lily smiled and reached for his hand again. This time James didn't pull away and he was lost in her eyes once again and she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as they both leaned forward closing their eyes... Their lips touched but before they could actually kiss, Lily pulled away. "No. James I know I know you but I really don't KNOW you anymore and even though it's just a kiss I'm not ready." James looked heartbroken, "B-b-but Lily..." He didn't know what to say. Lily looked at him sort of pitifully, " James we can date and stuff just let me get to know you again, because trust me, I want to know you. " James couldn't say no because he got the feeling that it was this or nothing. He just nodded his head and said, "Sure...whatever Lily." He looked down at the ground and Lily ran her fingers through his horribly but cute messy hair. Then she got up and apparated back to Hogwarts. James was still really hurt. She obviously didn't know how much it meant to him. And it was just a KISS!  
  
Lily got home and plopped down on her bed. WHY had she done that? It wasn't like they were getting married! She thought to herself, 'It didn't feel right, that's why you didn't do it' but she knew the truth, it did feel right. It felt so right that she was worried she would fall in love with James again. She didn't want something to happen to him and have to go through what he went through, or even worse make him do it again. She knew the real truth though, no kiss would change the way she felt, she loved James and she couldn't change that. It was like all of her had been ripped out and now put back in. WHY did she care??? The kiss wasn't going to stop something from coming that was already there...love...  
  
A week later James, Remus and Sirius were walking through Hogsmeade when they ran into Lily. Remus and Sirius said hi to Lily like normal but James didn't speak, just stared. Lily smiled and thought to herself, 'they must not know...well that's a good thing right...' They all had lunch together until Sirius and Remus mysteriously had to go. After they left James smiled and said, "Lily we need to talk." Lily already knew what this was about and started to talk, "James--"  
  
"No, Lily, listen..." James cut her off, "I know I should have been more understanding it's just that I had waited so lo--oh forget there's no excuse for the way I reacted...What did you want to say Lily?" Lily was about to tell him that she did love him and everything but for some reason but she backed down, "Uh-uh-it was just that I was going to tell you that I think that we should start over because that little disagreement was a bad start and I don't want to talk about it." "Um...Ok." James didn't know how else to respond to that. He decided that no physical contact whatsoever was good idea but then he thought that if Lily touched him it would be okay, so he wouldn't look too suspicious. They spent the entire day together both trying to act like nothing happened but both felt awkward. Finally it was time to go home. Lily left James laughing and smiling but the second she was out of sight she took off the disguise and burst out in tears. She didn't even know why she was crying but she was. She had to talk to someone and even though they were James's friends she had to talk to Sirius or Remus...I mean they are her best friends pretty much too.. 


	9. Admit It

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. No profit is being made either, so there.)  
  
Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 9: Admit It  
  
Lily decided that now was not the time to go talk to someone so she just sent an owl to both of them asking if they could talk. Remus said he had to work ALL day tomorrow but Sirius said he was free anytime. She wrote back to both of them telling them that she was going to go see Sirius since he wasn't busy but first she had to go to sleep and she would see Sirius at anytime she woke up the next morning so to be awake and ready early. The next morning she woke up around 8:30 so she was at Sirius's around 9. She walked in and he was in the kitchen making coffee. He turned around and handed her, her cup. He guided her into the living room and they sat on the couch. At first Lily sat down on the couch and started talking very calmly, "Well...you see Sirius I went over to James's because after the quidditch match I realized something that I-that I-well I can't tell you...but anyway I realized it and I went to tell him and then I just.I just--" This is when she started getting hysterical, "I just got c-co-caught up in the m-mo-ment and we were--we were--we were about to kiss and then-then-then I stopped and left--and--and--OH SIRIUS!" At this she flung her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He was a bit shocked at this but there wasn't anything he could do but hold her and rub her head while trying to calm her, "Shhhhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Lily.Everything is going to be alright...don't worry...shhhhhh.." That's all Sirius said because that was all he could think of. Lily was there until about noon and then she left, her eyes still red from crying. Sirius thought that had been really strange and he kind of liked being the one to comfort Lily. Now he knew kind of how James felt all those years holding her. But no James was his friend and so was Lily, just his friend. I mean she came here crying because of how much she cared about James...and besides Sirius WAS the one who kept pushing James to get Lily back but WHY did he? Oh, he was being ridiculous.  
  
For the next few weeks Lily and James just dated. This bothered James a little because they had already done the whole date thing and casually date. Well at least Lily was allowing little kisses now that cheered James up a lot, but things about this still bothered him. He wasn't sure if Lily loved him again or when she was going to or whether she would at all. Maybe she did love him but wasn't saying so because she didn't know that he actually LOVED her. Well, he would show her then, he would tell her and HOPEFULLY that would fix some things.  
  
One day after work around 6 o'clock James went to visit Lily. He brought her some Tiger Lilies and a box of chocolates. She knew she would love the flowers and in case she didn't like the chocolates James could eat some. He apparated into Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way (since you can't apparate into Hogwarts) to Hogwarts. He walked up the many staircases taking a while because they kept moving. Finally he reached the level where Lily's classroom and living quarters were and was shocked to see the back of Sirius head at the door. He watched him silent laughter because he kept talking to himself then saying--no-no-no--then he would reach out to knock on the door and then draw his hand back. James was a bit curious why Sirius would be here though. James waited for about 20 minutes and James wondered how long Sirius had been at that door before James came.  
  
Finally James spoke, " Sirius? Are you okay? "  
  
Sirius jumped, startled, " Oh James, James, how nice to see you...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well...Thanks to you, me and Lily are dating and I wanted to talk to her about it. "  
  
James thought Sirius looked way over excited at those words, " OHHHH...are you going to break up with her? "  
  
James looked at him like he was an idiot, " Are you kidding? Have you seen what is in my hands? I just came to talk about dating more exclusively and not just casually dating...you know like we did at Hogwarts... "  
  
Sirius level of happiness dropped at these words, " Oh ok...actually I don't think today is the day to talk to Lily...um...good luck James. "  
  
Sirius left and James knocked on the door.  
  
Lily opened the door smiling. She flung her long, silky, red hair over her shoulder and said, "James! Thanks for coming!"  
  
He smiled and followed Lily in to her living quarters' living room. Lily and James both sat on the small couch and faced each other.  
  
"Lily, I have to tell you something really important..."  
  
Lily looked confused, "What is it James?"  
  
"Well you see, Lily, you may like me and that's great and all but..."  
  
Lily looked heartbroken, "D-D-do you mean you want to s-st-stop dating?"  
  
James smiled, "Of course not Lily! What I wanted to tell you is that I-I-"  
  
"You what James?"  
  
"Well...I love you."  
  
Lily was so excited, "OH JAMES! OH JAMES, I love you TOO!" She hugged him so tightly that James could barely breath but nonetheless they both grinned. Lily drew herself back and held James arms in her hands.  
  
He looked at her like she was the world and he leaned forward and kissed her. At that moment all that they felt was love they weren't paying attention at all to the outside world, as they were lost in each other. Maybe they should have been paying attention though because when they pulled away they heard a little voice.  
  
Lily and James heard the little voice and turned to face the holder.  
  
"Um...Hi, James...Hi, Lil--Professor," They had turned to face one of their younger friends and now one of Lily's older students. At least it hadn't been one of the younger students but nonetheless the two still looked shocked and a little embarrassed.  
  
"To make you feel better Lily, it's not like something I haven't seen before...You and James is just deja vu, but I got to say I don't believe the teachers quarters were part of it before."  
  
This did make Lily feel better and James and Lily just smiled.  
  
"So what did you need, Angie?"  
  
"Oh well I just didn't understand something on our homework tonight...but I can tell that you are busy so I'll just..."  
  
"Oh no don't worry I was just leaving," James stood up to walk out the door. He kissed the top of Lily's head and left.  
  
After James was gone Lily continued to help Angie with her homework.  
  
(A/N: hello my lovely readers! Sorry I hadn't updated but my computer was down.grrr so there are 2 chapters to make up for it! Or at least try that is. I didn't check to see who has reviewed recently.but for all of you who did. I give you..uh..a free homework pass? Sorry for all you muggles out there, this pass is only valid at Hogwarts.so for you guys I give you a free 'Spying Angie' she fits and your pocket and tells you what everyone you want to know what they are doing.well what they are doing..so enjoy your Angies everyone! Bye - kisses, hugs, love, and drugs..no, no, kids drugs are bad, I just couldn't think of anything to rhyme with hugs.oh! That 'kids drugs are bad' makes me think of The Kids, on the marshall mathers LP..la la.good song, good rapper, 'sall good.well im off! My mom is PISSED..)  
  
(ps. And for all of you that read my other stories im sorry but I don't know when they will be updated..really busy.no.time.to..write..bye - kisses, hugs, love and drugs! He he he..) 


	10. Lily Has ANOTHER Ring

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own. AND this is not being profited from, so there.)  
  
Remembering James: Chapter 10: Lily Has ANOTHER Ring, A Magic One  
  
After Lily was done helping Angie with homework, it was time for dinner. They walked down together but when arriving down to the great hall, Angie rushed over to the seat her friends saved her and Lily sat at her seat at the head table. When she sat down Dumbledore spoke, "Ah, Lily you have arrived. You are late but the important thing is that you are here." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, is that everyone?" McGonagall nodded, and Dumbledore spoke again to Lily, " Lily I have already discussed this with the rest of the staff and it is important that you, especially you, know.  
  
Lily looked at Dumbledore in confusion, "Know what, may I ask, Professor?"  
  
"Yes you may ask and what you need to know is that of concerning Voldemort. Earlier this evening when everyone was elsewhere, one of the house-elves, Loopy, was tending to the fires in the Hufflepuff common room when she noticed someone in a dark cloak descending the stairs of the girls dormitory. Immediately, Loopy alerted me, but her short little legs can only carry her so far so quickly and because of that, the someone that Loopy saw that is believed to be a death eater has escaped the Hogwarts grounds. We even used the marauders' map from Filch's office to see if this someone was still on the grounds at all. The someone had apparently gotten enough time to just slip away."  
  
Lily was stunned, "Have the students been told yet?"  
  
"No, not at the moment, but Loopy's best friend is Linky and we all know how Linky has a tendency to blurt out things not intended for blurting. "  
  
Lily smiled because after the past few months she had come to know Linky all too well, and knew that Dumbledore was correct. And what kind of person, or house elf for this matter, wouldn't tell their best friend all sorts of interesting things, whether rumor or fact.  
  
Then Lily remembered that Dumbledore had said that this information was especially important to Lily, "Professor, One more thing?"  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"Why is this so important to me of all people, other than the fact of being a teacher and living here, but so do all the other staff members..."  
  
"Well you see Lily, It is more than one thing. The first is that James has been appointed to the situation at Hogwarts and will be working here for the remainder of the school year or until our problems with Voldemort and death eaters have been sorted out. I understand young love is difficult to restrain but if you two could please try to restrain yourselves most of the time. Another thing is that you behold a very powerful possession. That possession is a ring that the three stones are such a beautiful color never seen in nature elsewhere that it simply cannot be described. It is on a white gold setting, and I believe you received from your mother before her death. I know that this is one of the few things you remember Lily, so do not even bother trying to deny it. I know, also that you believe that ring to be of muggle origin but I am telling you know that it is not. It is not the time or place for you to learn of its true origin, not just yet. What is it important about that ring is that you keep it on at all times never taking it off, never letting it out of your sight. Voldemort is after that ring as it contains powers that no human, muggle or magical, can explain it. I suggest you eat, Miss Evans."  
  
Lily took this as a signal as to finish her dinner and that the conversation was officially over.  
  
Lily went back up to her room thinking about what Dumbledore had said. How would her mother get a ring like that to begin with? And why would Voldemort want hers? There had to be more than ONE in this entire world. When Lily reached her bedroom, she immediately ran over to her jewelry box and started digging through it. The ring wasn't where it normally was. She was relieved to see that it had only fallen to bottom. The ring looked a little different than she remembered but she figured that was because she was so much younger when she actually really looked good at the ring. That was beside the point, it was the ring and she needed to put it on. She was a little nervous since it had such great powers and she had never actually worn the ring before, just looked it on. She slowly slipped it on her right hand ring finger. She had it on and nothing felt any diff---She was out.  
  
Inside her head, like in a dream but it felt more real than any dream she had ever had, she was waking up in a clearing of a forest. It looked to be about 10 in the morning. She stood up looking around herself and all she saw was trees. It looked exactly the same in every direction and she didn't know where to turn. She decided to just sit on a rock in the clearing for a moment when she heard a scream. All of the birds in a nearby tree flew up and to another tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Lily stood up and ran towards the tree where the birds had originally sat and the scream. She ran through the forest until she stopped behind a tree and peeked around to see someone in a dark hooded cloak standing over a lifeless body. Accidentally, Lily's foot moved and a crunch noise was heard from the leaves. The cloaked figure turned towards the sound and spotted Lily. He raised his want and started to shout, "Avad---" But before the person could finish the curse, Lily did the only thing she could think of, she took off the ring.  
  
She woke up lying in the hospital wing. It was late morning and she was glad to see some familiar faces standing over her. There was Dumbledore and Remus and James and some of her other friends, but where was Sirius? She thought that this was strange but that it was best to just not make a big deal of it. James was here because; well he was James and was working at Hogwarts. Remus not only assigned to Hogwarts but to the hospital wing. Lily knew that Sirius hadn't been appointed along with his friends to Hogwarts and was probably busy, so she left it at that.  
  
Lily found out that someone by the name Professor Starr was teaching her class for the time being. James was taking guard in the entrance and great hall and Remus was in the hospital wing so Remus was in a way James and Lily's messenger boy. He didn't mind though. By two weeks Dumbledore figured that Lily would be stable enough to teach again. He did tell her that he was going to need to borrow the ring because there was something strange about what it had done to Lily.  
  
(A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in so long and all and I haven't written really for my other stories either.I know I'm a terrible person.but still.you have to forgive me.I forgot to check who reviewed and for all I know.nobody did.but whatever.I'm giving you story anyways and to all my people who DID review you get your very own copy of Lily's evil magic ring.muahahaha..now you can all die..isn't that pleasant? Ok well I have to go.bye my lovelies! And off I go. have a fantabulous time. Jessie) 


	11. Christmas War

(Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine, and I'm not profiting from this, so there.)

****

**Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 11: Christmas War**

When Lily returned to her class, like usual, the entire school knew about what happened. Her younger friends all crowded around her asking how she was. Some rude Slytherins got points taken off for, well, just being rude Slytherins. The next few weeks went by rather quickly and next thing she knew it was Christmas break.

Lily didn't remember any great Christmases the guys did, which they weren't very happy about. Although on Christmas morning she sat up in her bed to see everyone in her room, presents in hand. Sirius was there too, because he (of course) got Christmas off work. Even Linky had snuck upstairs with a present. It may not have been as expensive but Lily enjoyed Linky's hot cocoa and breakfast in bed all the same. Remus had come down from the hospital wing to give Lily soft maroon gloves, a scarf, and a hat and James had come from the halls he was patrolling to give Lily a matching coat lined with black fleece on the inside. Lily had thought this to be strange and saw James glare at Sirius when he gave her a beautiful ruby and silver bracelet. (I know I know necklace would have been better but I've got a thing for bracelets…) Lily got James a new broom (because she knew his old one had broken the month before), Remus got some books and music, and for Sirius there was an entire box full of joke and prank supplies. Oh yes, and for Linky was a house-elf hat with holes for their huge bat ears (This doesn't count as clothes because they were actual house-elf clothes, designed to give to your house-elves). Then everyone left for her to get dressed and she said she would meet them all in the entrance hall (Linky too if she liked, because she was one of the house-elves with Christmas as one of their days off. Other elves had other holidays off.). 

Little did Lily know that all four of them were planning to reenact an old Christmas they had together. They put a charm on Lily to slow her down without her noticing so they would have time before she made it to the entrance hall. Outside they quickly conjured up a small fortress. All of the kids playing outside were stunned to see some aurors and a house-elf playing in the snow, all of the kids that is, except for the kids that knew them.  Once they had a fortress built they asked some of the older students that they knew and trusted (from Gryffindor, of course) to watch their fort while they got Lily. As they ran upstairs to Lily and Remus took the charm off of her. Almost immediately afterwards Lily ran right into them. Then Sirius put a spell on her so she felt like she had a cold, (Lily had been sick that Christmas) and carried her down to the grounds. 

"You guys this is really not a good idea…I don't feel so well…"

The three of them knew though that it wouldn't do anything to her since she didn't really have a cold. Once they reached the fort Lily gasped, "Wow it's beautiful." And it truly was. There were icicles hanging everywhere and sun peeking out from behind the clouds made the snow and ice glisten like diamonds. The three boys carried Lily inside with the small house-elf trailing close behind. They set her down on a throne made of ice and left with some 7th year Gryffindors to guard their fair queen. They decided that they better leave Linky down there to keep things in order and knowing that Snape now worked at the school as the potions master they rushed down to the dungeons.

"Snapey!" Sirius ran over pretending to be his long lost friend.

"Oh and what would a dog like you want here?" Sirius glanced back at Remus and James nervously at the word dog.

"Well Snapey, boy, we thought you might like to know that we have all of Gryffindor out there with our fair queen Miss Lily as out favorite house-elf likes to call her."

"Are you meaning to ask me to join you mongrels…and Lily?"

"Why yes we are fellow mongrels"

Here Remus butted in, "I do believe you will be needing to take your slimy Slytherins if you are to battle US…not to mention all of Gryffindor."

Snape glared at him, "Yes that I will do, but NOT because of you being there but I quite enjoy my house."

"We know"

Then James butted in, "Now we will have to get the other houses and see who is on whose side…I'm hoping for at least Ravenclaw though…we may have the courage and all that but we are going to need their good ideas…" James mumbled the last few parts to Remus and Sirius not wanting Snape to get the Ravenclaws.

They went and gathered the other houses, who had both wanted to be on the side with the Gryffindors, and then went back outside and into their fort.

Unexpectedly, Lily saw a large GREEN (yes I did say green) snowball come flying towards James. She quickly jumped off of her 'throne' and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she no longer felt sick, but she didn't have her wand so she ran towards James, shielding him from the snowball. The mass of green flew right into Lily's jaw, knocking her out and people could hear her neck snap. Lily lay there, burgundy in white, a diamond in the rough, she lay there in a dreamless sleep, lifeless in the snow and her head rested on James's chest. Everyone rushed towards her. James was just as scared as everyone else, actually he was more scared. He was terrified. There were so many times he had lost her or come close to it. He didn't want this time to be final.

James carried Lily up to the hospital wing at the same time as casting evil glares over at Snape and 'his Slytherin gang.' Remus and Sirius ran ahead of James to tell Madame Pomfrey what had happened and to prepare a bed for Lily. After they got Lily safely in a hospital bed the three sat and talked. Sirius mentioned how they ran up to Madame Pomfrey and acted as if they were still at school and learning. Remus said very wisely that they still were learning. The three of them stayed there all night, talked and waited for Lily to wake up.   
The next morning Lily sat up in bed and saw the three asleep next to each other half leaning against the bed half against each other. She thought that she owed them for staying with her too much to use it for black mail, besides she wasn't a student anymore. First she nudged the closest to her, Remus. Remus sat up yawning looked at Lily, smiled, looked at Sirius and James and made a face and sent some signals saying 'Was I doing that too!?!?' Lily giggled and nodded while Remus was still looking stunned.

Lily and Remus decided let them sleep for a while but were fed up with Sirius's snoring after about 20 minutes.   
"Ok I'm waking them up...now" Lily reached over to shake the two of them awake. Remus grabbed each of them with one hand and joined in the shaking. The two of them woke up glanced at Lily and Remus then at each other then back at Lily and Remus with their mouths hanging wide open.   
"Wha-"   
"Did w-"   
Lily answered before either one of them could finish their sentence "Yes, you did," Lily saw Remus smile, "And so did Remus..."   
Sirius and James cracked up when they saw Remus's facial expression change in less than an instant.

Lily felt fine, so she asked Madame Pomfrey if she could leave and go to breakfast with the other three. Madame Pomfrey finally reluctantly agreed shooing the four of them away before they woke up some of the 'poor Slytherin children' that had been slaughtered with snowballs hard as rocks by the other three houses, after Lily had been hurt and brought to Madame Pomfrey. The four of them walked down to breakfast, and the three boys felt quite like they used to when they were at Hogwarts. That is until they slid into their seats at the head table looking down on all of the students. They ate quickly and all four of them forgot that the day before had been Christmas. The four stood up together and headed towards the doors out of the great hall when Dumbledore called.   
"Lily, I must speak with you in my office in just a moment."

**_(A/N: I was re-reading over my chapters and I'm so sorry for all of the spelling mistakes and crap…and for the chapter shortness…but I already have them all set so I can't change them…it would take forever….or else I would…but I can't…so anyways I have to start actually WRITING in this story…I haven't for months…I have a few more chapters ready that I can give you but then I will have to make new ones and I apologize but that might take a while…anyways..have to go…thanks you guys, you're all so great for actually reading this thing…ok well bye.. – Jessie)_**


	12. It's Back It's Dangerous

_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Not making any profit either, so there.)_

Remembering James, Remembering Love: Chapter 12: It's Back; It's Dangerous 

Lily left the three in the entrance hall and ran up to Dumbledore's office. She walked up the the statue said 'muggle candy' and walked in. She walked into Dumbledore's office and sat in a big comfy chair. She looked around the room even though she knew it well. She saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's beautiful phoenix in his cage. She saw the memory pool peeking out of the large cabinet. She looked around and saw many things she didn't notice before. She was startled when she heard the swish of a cloak behind her. She turned to see Dumbledore's smiling, yet the twinkle from his eyes was gone.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair, across the desk from Lily.   
"Lily, It's about that ring of yours."   
  
"Yes Professor"   
  
"Well you see, that was not your ring."   
  
"Whatever do you mean, sir?"   
  
"I mean, Lily, that your ring has already been stolen."   
  
Lily looked confused, "So it was an imitation?"   
  
"Yes, and it was cursed to explain why you were temporarily unconcious."   
  
"Well, Dumbledore, sir, what can we do?"   
  
"Nothing, Lillian, dear, nothing at all. All there is to do is be brave and stand up for ourselves. Other than that there is not much we can do, except to fight the now extremely powerful and deadly wrath of Lord Voldemort."   
  
"B-bu--"   
  
"I suggest you go back to your quarters, Lily."   
  
"Y-ye-yes Professor."   
  
She stood up and turned, walking towards the door. With a swish of her cloak she was out the door.   
  
"Ahh...what a pity, the accident was...what a pity. She could have been so much stronger." Dumbledore sighed, once he was left to himself.

About a week later around 2:30 AM, Lily sat up in bed suddenly. She had woken up from a horrid dream of which she couldn't remember. She reached over to the nightstand searching for the light. But before she could find the light her hand touched a cold ring of metal. She clenched her fist around it and felt like ice had replaced the blood in her veins, making her feel a bit sick. With her other hand she reached back towards the light. Filling the room with light, she opened her hand that was clenching the ring and looked down on the cold metal lying in the palm of her hand. She was confused. This was the ring that Dumbledore had. Or did he? She was starting to worry. Was this another imitation? Or worse, was the original imitation and someone had gotten past Dumbledore and put it in Lily's room? Lily didn't even want to think about what could of happened to Dumbledore. So she started to think if it could have appeared by its--her thoughts we cut short by a voice inside her head.   
  
"Put it on, Girl."   
  
"But I don't want to. I remember what happened."   
  
"What was so bad about it? It was only a dream."   
  
"How do I know it was only a dream?"   
  
"Because I told you that it was, silly Girl!"   
  
The voice inside her head had started to scream and without thinking, Lily opened the window and chucked the ring out as hard as she could. She was breathing heavily and she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't go all the way to her friends' or James's house but as she sat in the padded windowsill staring out, she noticed Hagrid's hut and knew what she had to do.

Lily ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a heavy navy coat. She put on the coat, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She slipped on some shoes, already having socks on, and ran out the door. She burst out into the corridors and ran down the stair cases timing them all so she would get on one that wasn't going to move and make it down to the hut quicker. In her rush, she miscalculated and stood, tapping her foot waiting for the staircase to come to a halt. Finally it stopped and she ran down the rest of it. At the bottom she looked around, trying to figure out the fastest way to get down to the grounds. She knew she was ridiculous to be in such a hurry but she suddenly didn't feel safe. Like someone was watching her. Finally she reached the entrance hall and ran out the large doors and to the large man's hut.

Hagrid quickly pulled Lily inside and shut the door.   
  
"You know I'm not a student anymore, I can be out after dark."   
  
"Oh...um...ya...righ'...I knew tha'..jus' pullin' yeh in anyway."   
  
Lily knew that Hagrid was making up an excuse but went along with it anyway, "Oh, okay."   
  
Lily sat down and looked around for the millionth time as Hagrid went to make some tea. Hagrid came back in a few minutes and handed Lily her cup and with his cup he sat down himself.   
  
"So...Lily, what'd yeh come to see me for?"   
  
"Oh...um...well..."   
  
" 'S all right, yeh can tell me."   
  
"Well you see Hagrid...you heard about that ring of mine didn't you?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well, you know how it's already been stolen and there was a fake?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"And the whole story with what happened and Dumbledore took it away?"   
  
"Yep, don't tell me yeh wan' it back, do yeh?"   
  
"Oh no, complete opposite. The problem is it is back."   
  
Hagrid, of course, looked confused so Lily explained everything that happened earlier that night. Down to every last detail.   
  
"Yeh really shoulda saw Dumbledore, Lily, yeh really shoulda. Why don' yeh go do that now?"   
  
Lily just nodded and thanked Hagrid for everything and pushed her way out the door and into the howling wind.

Lily pulled her coat tight around her and pushed through the wind. When she finally made it to the castle she swung the doors open and ran inside, into the warmth. Brushing her long, auburn hair out of her face she walked up the many staircases until she reached the gargoyle that held the entrance to Dumbledore's office. She spoke the password (dippity pippity) and stepped onto the spiral staircase. When she reached Dumbledore's office she was surprised to see James, Remus, Sirius and of course Dumbledore already there. Dumbledore smiled, but there was no twinkle in his eyes and made a motion to sit down in a chair between Remus and James. After sitting down, she took off her coat, forgetting that she was still only wearing pajamas underneath. Everyone smiled at her appearance. Lily looked down and blushed. But the small wave of happiness in the room was soon to be over.

Dumbledore finally broke the awkward silence, "Even though, I do wish we could stay on this happy note, there are important matters that need to be discussed as soon as possible." 

Everyone nodded silently hoping they wouldn't be the one to do most of the talking and hoping Dumbledore would do that for them. Dumbledore looked at the four sad faces and seemed to know exactly what was going on, "Yes, one of you must speak. I cannot speak for everyone, you know"

Once again everyone nodded but this time Lily broke the silence, "Um, why are you three here?"

Remus looked at his friends and saw that they weren't very excited to have to speak, so being the good friend that he was, he did it for them, "Well Lily, there is more than one reason. First of all we were going to come here soon anyway to discuss some…err…situations with…well…you know…the other thing is that James had owled us telling me and Sirius, here, that he had woken up from a dream with…well let's just say not the best of feelings. He was worried about you and he owled us to back him up incase, well incase he couldn't handle it, and he wasn't going to risk losing you, you know how much he loves you." 

James looked up at Lily at this but thought better of glaring at Remus since Lily already knew what Remus said and it wasn't like it wasn't true. Sirius on the other hand stared at his feet, which had begun to interest him when Remus began his little speech, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sirius took the chance at glancing towards James but realized that James was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice anything.  

Once again Remus broke the silence, "James, Sirius, I believe we should tell her, Lily, you know more about our other reason for being here." Remus spoke as if Lily and Dumbledore weren't even present in the room. The three friends took turns looking at each other searching for an answer in each other's faces. Sirius and James saw in the way Remus looked at them that he refused to keep talking just because they were wimps. James and Remus both saw the incredible about of nervousness trapped inside of Sirius. The two friends (James and Remus) glanced back at each other and then back at Sirius. There was a silent understanding that it would have to be James. 

James looked nervous but he spoke up anyway, "Lily, well…um…you see…err…well…"

Lily was starting to get annoyed, "YES, James?? Would you care to talk in real words?"

"Hey! Lily and well are both and the dictionary! As well as you and see!"

James got and kind but stern look from Dumbledore, telling not to wander off of the subject, no matter how much he wanted to. James nodded and before Lily could finish a word he cut her off, "All right, Lily. We are wanted. Highly. All of us."

Lily considered telling James to talk in full sentences but thought better of it. This was too serious of a matter, "Oh James! Why would Voldemort want us? We are nothing better than any other witch or wizard!" Remus and Sirius didn't necessarily like that Lily spoke his name but didn't really mind either. 

James didn't know how to answer her and looked to Dumbledore for assistance. Luckily he helped James out, "Well, Miss Evans his reasoning is not completely clear at the time. Yet we all know that of course, he doesn't have any true reasons for his actions. I can tell you some things, fortunately. Mr. Lupin is wanted for his condition. Voldemort has gotten many werewolves turned over to the dark side and fortunately we have Remus still. It is not clear why Mr. Black is wanted except that he has very close access to the two of you, meaning you and Mr. Potter, Lily. That is not very easy to understand at all because of the fact that it is still unsure why you two are very near the top of his list. I suggest you four always stick together as much as you can, and James, Lily, you both should research on the reasons he might want the two of you. Oh yes and speaking of sticking together, I highly recommend that Remus and Sirius can room together just like old times back as a student, and I believe that James should be the one to stay with Lily because of their…err…relationship. I hope some things are explained to you and I suggest you get off and get a bit of sleep before breakfast, being that it is already morning."

The four of them got up and headed for their rooms just as Lily and James were shutting the door behind them, the professor called out, " And mind you there are separate beds for everyone. Remus and Sirius should of course already know that, but I am reminding the two of you, just in case Mr. Potter, ahem…forgets." James smiled back at the professor glad to see the twinkle in his eyes once again. Nodding goodbye to Dumbledore, James finally shut the door behind him and noticing that Lily and his friends had left without him, went to catch up with them.

(A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are you all? Sorry for my slowness… hope this is okay for now… I have one more chapter I can give you and then I have to start writing on this again! I'm so writer blocked! Well thank you all of you who reviewed! I love getting reviews! Don't we all? Well enjoy! – Jessie)


End file.
